


Seeking Solace - Trost suchen

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [4]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 5. Seeking Solace - Trost suchenAls Kelly Peter am Abend vor ihrer Hochzeit verlässt, ist es an Bob und Justus die Scherben aufzusammeln und ihrem Freund zu helfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Kelly Madigan
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Seeking Solace - Trost suchen

**Author's Note:**

> Das war tatsächlich die erste Geschichte, die entstand, als ich das erste Mal versucht habe, den Prompt von Polly-Flint, aus dem letztendlich 60. Rejection entstanden ist, zu bearbeiten. Dass das nicht zueinander passt, war mir schon beim Plotten klar, aber ich liebe diese Geschichte hier einfach und sie ließ sich damals so schön leicht schreiben!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Bythia

Bob starrte trübsinnig aus dem Fenster auf das nächtlich erleuchtete LA hinaus. Ihm war klar, dass er längst im Bett liegen und schlafen sollte. Immerhin hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, seiner Pflicht als Trauzeuge nachzukommen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Peters Hochzeitstag zumindest für das Brautpaar absolut ohne Stress ablief, oder so stressfrei, wie es eben möglich war.

Sie hatten in den letzten Jahren in ihrem Freundeskreis genug Hochzeiten erlebt, um zu wissen, dass dieser Tag schnell zum stressigsten statt zum schönsten Tag des Lebens werde konnte. Also hatten Bob und Justus sich mit Beginn der Hochzeitplanungen vorgenommen, Peter so viel Stress wie nur möglich zu ersparen, auch wenn das hieß, dass der Tag dafür für sie sehr anstrengend werden würde.

Doch nun am Abend vor Peters Hochzeit wollte für Bob einfach nicht an Schlaf zu denken sein. Er selbst hielt es für Peters größten Fehler, dass er um Kellys Hand angehalten hatte und so felsenfest an der Hochzeit fest hielt. Als sie noch zur Schule gegangen waren, waren Kelly und Peter das Traumpaar schlecht hin gewesen und jeder hatte gesehen, wie glücklich sie miteinander gewesen waren. Nach der High School war Kelly auf eine andere Uni gegangen als Peter und sie hatten beide schnell fest gestellt, dass eine Fernbeziehung für sie nicht funktionierte.

Doch nach dem Studium hatte es beide zurück nach Los Angelos verschlagen und es hatte nur wenige Wochen gedauert, bis sie ihre Beziehung wieder hatten aufleben lassen. Und für eine Weile schienen sie glücklicher als je zuvor zu sein. Aber Bob hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, dass Peter etwas hinterher hing, dass längst vergangen war. Kelly hatte sich in den Jahren an der Universität verändert und nach Bobs Meinung nicht zum Besseren. Aber Peter konnte oder wollte das nicht sehen. Peter wollte Kelly heiraten, wollte mit ihr eine Familie gründen und Bob würde ihn darin trotz aller Zweifel unterstützen.

Das hatte Bob sich zumindest fest vorgenommen, auch wenn er wusste, dass diese ganze Hochzeit ihm das Herz brechen würde. Und das war einer der Gründe, warum er nie wirklich mit Peter über sein Misstrauen gegenüber Kelly gesprochen hatte. Zwar war auch Justus der Meinung, dass Kelly sich nicht gerade zum Besseren entwickelt hatte, aber er hatte deutlich weniger Probleme mit ihr und der anstehenden Hochzeit, als Bob. Und das brachte Bob dazu, den aller größten Teil seiner Abneigung gegenüber Kelly auf seine Eifersucht ihr gegenüber zu schieben. Wenn Peter mit ihr sein Glück finden konnte, würde Bob ihm keine Steine in den Weg legen, nur weil er selbst seine Chance mit Peter nicht ergriffen hatte, als sich ihm die Möglichkeit geboten hatte, weil er viel zu feige dafür gewesen war.

Er wurde aus diesen trüben Gedanken an längst vergangene Zeit gerissen, als das schrille Klingeln seiner Türklingel erklang. Einen Moment überlegte er, den nächtlichen Störenfried einfach zu ignorieren. Aber wer immer vor seiner Tür stand, schien nicht daran zu denken, die Klingel wieder los zu lassen, solange ihm nicht die Tür geöffnet wurde. Bobs Verärgerung, mit der er die Tür aufriss, wandelte sich jedoch sofort in Verwunderung und Sorge, als er Peter vor seiner Tür fand, der ganz offensichtlich einige Gläser Alkohol zu viel gehabt hatte.

„Peter!“, rief Bob entsetzt, als er seinen Freund in die Wohnung zog und die Tür hinter ihm schloss. „Was tust du hier? Und wo kommst du her? Du solltest in deinem Bett liegen und schlafen, statt um die Häuser zu ziehen! Ich dachte, wir hätten den Junggesellenabschied extra letzte Woche gefeiert, damit du morgen keinen Kater hast!“

Peter hob die Schultern. „'S egal.“ Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand in dem nur zu offensichtlichen Versuch, nicht sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Es ist egal, dass du morgen mit einem Kater im Standesamt auftauchen wirst?“, fragte Bob skeptisch, während er Peter in sein Wohnzimmer bugsierte, wo dieser auf das Sofa fiel und mit geschlossenen Augen liegen blieb.

“Kein St… stan… hm… brauch da nisch hin“, murmelte Peter unverständlich.

Bob runzelte die stirb. „Was ist los?“, wollte er skeptisch wissen.

„Kelly…“, brachte Peter verzerrt heraus.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf und hockte sich neben das Sofa. „Konzentriere dich Peter, und erkläre mir, was los ist!“ Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so betrunken erlebt, dass er keine Sätze mehr zu Stande brachte.

Peter murmelte einige unverständliche Worte, aus denen Bob ein sehr abgehacktes „abgesagt“ heraus zu hören glaubte.

„Moment!“, unterbrach Bob hektisch Peter Gestammel. „Kelly hat die Hochzeit abgesagt?“

Peter nickte heftig und dann entfuhr ihm ein Laut, der verdächtig nach einem Schluchzen klang.

„Wann?“, fragte Bob.

Peter zuckte mit den schultern. „Vorhin.“

„Und statt zu mir oder Justus zu kommen, hast du dir erst einmal die Kante gegeben?“, wollte Bob kopfschüttelnd wissen.

So ganz glauben, was Peter ihm da gesagt hatte, wollte er noch gar nicht. Sobald er Peter unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett geschafft hatte, würde er Kelly anrufen und sie fragen, was passiert war. Es war noch keine vierzehn Stunden her, dass Bob das letzte Mal mit Kelly gesprochen hatte und diese ihm von den Erwartungen an die Hochzeit vorgeschwärmt hatte.

Die Antwort, die er von Peter bekam, war einmal mehr vollkommen unverständlich und Bob entschied, für diesen Abend den Versuch eines Gesprächs mit Peter zu führen aufzugeben. Stattdessen brauchte er seinen Freund dazu seine Sachen, die rochen als wäre mehr als nur ein Drink darüber verschüttet worden, auszuziehen und stellte ihn für einige Minuten unter die kalte Dusche. Kaum dass er Peter bis zu seinem Bett gebracht hatte, fielen diesem die Augen zu und er versank in einem fast komatösen Schlaf.

Bob blieb einen Moment neben seinem Bett stehen und betrachtete Peter besorgt. Er hatte ihn noch nie im Leben so fertig erlebt und er zweifelte daran, dass es sich nur um ein Missverständnis handelte. Andererseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, warum Kelly am Abend vor der Hochzeit, die sie mit genauso viel Feuereifer wie Peter vorbereitet hatte, abgesagt haben sollte.

Er überließ Peter seinem Schlaf, ging im Wohnzimmer auf die Suche nach seinem Handy und wählte Kellys Nummer, ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen. Kelly meldete sich mit einem verschlafenen „Hallo?“ auf das Bob gar nicht einging. „Sag mir, dass entweder Peter oder ich irgendetwas falsch verstanden haben und du nicht die Hochzeit abgesagt hast!“

Für einen Moment blieb es am anderen Ende der Leitung still. „Ich weiß nicht, was es da hätte falsch zu verstehen geben können. Peter hat ja nicht lang gebraucht, um bei dir zu enden!“

„Es stimmt also?“, fragte Bob entsetzt. „Warum?“

„Das fragst du nicht ernsthaft, oder?“, erwiderte Kelly spöttisch. „Und ich habe ganz sicher keine Lust, das mitten der Nacht ausgerechnet mit dir zu diskutieren!“

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, fragte aber nicht nach. Vielleicht würde Peter ihm mehr erklären können, sobald er wieder nüchtern war. „Und das konnte dir nicht früher einfallen?“

„Ihr solltet froh sein, dass ich euch morgen nicht einfach alle haben stehen lassen und ohne ein Wort in den Urlaub gefahren bin!“, erwiderte Kelly spöttisch und in Bob stieg von einem Moment auf den nächsten unbändige Wut auf. „Ich werde es auch Peter überlassen, morgen den Gästen zu erklären, warum ich nicht komme. So viel schuldet er mir, finde ich.“ Und damit legte sie auf.

Bob starrte fassungslos auf sein Handy. Er war nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher. Kelly klang, als hätte Peter irgendetwas angestellt. Aber er war ihr so sehr ergeben, dass das wirklich nicht sein konnte. Peter hatte so viele Dinge in seinem Leben geändert und aufgegeben, nur weil Kelly es verlangt hatte. Sie brauchte nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen, und Peter tat, was immer sie verlangte. Und sie hatte es voll und ganz ausgenutzt. Aber sie hatte geklungen, als würde sie es wirklich ernst meinen und am nächsten Tag nicht zur Hochzeit erscheinen. Bob würde es ganz sicher nicht Peter überlassen, das alles zu erklären.

Sein nächster Anruf ging an Justus, der sich mit einem sehr müden „Was'n los?“ meldete.

„Das wüsste ich ach gern“, stellte Bob finster fest. „Kelly hat die Hochzeit abgesagt!“

„Was?“ Justus schien schlagartig hellwach zu sein. „Wieso? Und Wann?“

„Erst vor ein paar Stunden. Und den Grund habe ich noch nicht raus bekommen“, antwortete Bob. „Kelly wollte mir keine klar Antwort geben und aus Peter ist im Moment nichts heraus zu bringen.“

„Wo ist er?“, wollte Justus besorgt wissen.

„Bei mir. Er tauchte hier vor ein paar Minuten vollkommen neben der Spur auf. Ich habe ihn unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett gesteckt, wo er jetzt seinen Rausch ausschläft“, berichtete Bob. „Ich habe davor kaum ein klares Wort aus ihm heraus bekommen. Nur gerade so viel, dass ich verstanden habe, dass es keine Hochzeit geben wird.“

„Du hast schon mit Kelly gesprochen? Was sagt sie?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Nur, dass wir froh sei sollen, dass sie überhaupt irgendetwas gesagt hat, statt einfach so in den Urlaub zu verschwinden“, antwortete Bob.

„Urlaub?“, hackte Justus nach.

„Es klang, als plane sie sowohl ohne Hochzeit als auch ohne Peter übermorgen früh trotzdem in den Flieger nach Hawaii zu steigen“, sagte Bob kopfschüttelnd.

„Na das kann sie aber schön vergessen! Ich werde ihr die Tickets bestimmt nicht aushändigen!“, stellte Justus verärgert fest „Ich nehme an, sie hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, irgendjemanden außer Peter von ihrem Beschluss zu berichten.“

„Ja, das müssen wir beide übernehmen, Just. Peter wird auch morgen früh dazu ganz sicher nicht in der Lage sein!“ Bob seufzte tief. „Ich weiß nur gar nicht, wo wir anfangen sollen!“

„Bei den Gästen. Und am besten bei Kellys Freundinnen und Familie. Vielleicht kann uns da jemand sagen, was in Kelly gefahren ist! Beim Standesamt und dem Hotel und der Caterer … bei allem, was wir für die Feier organisiert haben, können wir ohnehin nicht vor acht absagen.“ Justus schwieg einige Momente. „Wir teilen uns die Gästeliste auf und ich kümmere mich am Morgen um den Rest. Gegen zehn werde ich bei dir sein. Mit normalem Frühstück für uns beide und einem Katerfrühstück für Peter.“

Bob rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Das wird eine lange Nacht!“

Tatsächlich fand Bob in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf, auch nachdem er alle Namen auf seiner Liste abtelefoniert hatte. Ausnahmslos alle hatte er aus dem Schlaf geklingelt und nicht wenige brauchten eine Menge Überzeugung, bevor sie glaubten, dass Kelly die Hochzeit abgesagt hatte, vor allen Dingen, weil er nicht auf die Frage antworten konnte, was sie dazu bewegte hatte.

Er war erschöpft und müde, als er endlich das letzte Telefonat beendet hatte. Aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen, als er unruhig auf seiner Couch lag und sich seine Wut auf Kelly und seine Sorge um Peter einen stetigen Kampf lieferten. Vor allen Dingen fragte Bob sich, warum Peter sich in irgendeine Bar geflüchtet hatte, statt zu Justus oder ihm zu kommen. Es war überhaupt nicht Peters Art, seinen Kummer im Alkohol zu ertränken.

Als Justus am Morgen bei ihm klingelte, wurde Bob von Kopfschmerzen geplagt und war froh, sich nicht allein mit einem verkaterten Peter auseinandersetzen zu müssen, denn er fühlte sich genauso bescheiden, wie es Peter wohl gehen würde, wenn er erst einmal ins Land der Lebenden zurück gefunden hatte.

„Ich habe so weit alles geklärt“, berichtete Justus. „Das Buffet ließ sich natürlich nicht mehr abbestellen, also habe ich ihnen gesagt, sie sollen die Sachen der Tafel stiften.“

„Ich habe Kelly ja viele zugetraut“, murmelte Bob verschlafen. „Aber ganz sicher nicht, dass sie Peter am Abend vor der Hochzeit sitzen lässt. Und dann nicht einmal den Anstand besitzt, selbst alles abzusagen.“

„Keine Ahnung, was in sie gefahren ist“, stellte Justus kopfschüttelnd fest. Er stellte eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor Bob auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihm. „Ihre Familie und Freunde wussten auch nichts, zumindest die mit denen ich gesprochen habe.“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Bei mir auch nicht. Das einzige, was ich gehört habe, war von Jennifer der Satz, sie wäre froh, dass Kelly noch rechtzeitig zu Verstand gekommen wäre. Bevor ich nachfragen konnte, worüber sie redet, hat sie aufgelegt. Alle anderen waren genauso überrascht und ratlos, wie wir!“

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass diese Ehe …“ Justus unterbrach sich und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn in Richtung Flur. Als Bob sich umdrehte, trottete Peter gerade mit nur halb geöffneten Augen ins Wohnzimmer. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er in der viel zu kurzen Trainingshose die Bob ihm zu recht gelegt hatte, zum Schreien komisch ausgesehen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich schon so früh wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen!“, sagte Bob besorgt und erhielt von Peter nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort. „Kaffee und Toast zum Frühstück?“

Peter ließ sich auf einen der beiden freien Stühle sinken und starrte einen langen Moment unschlüssig auf Bobs Tasse, bevor er langsam nickte. Bob sprang auf und beeilte sich eine frische Tasse Kaffee und zwei getoastete Scheiben Brot fertig zu machen. Als er wenige Minuten später zurück kam, schien Peter sich kein Stück bewegt zu haben und Justus beobachtete ihn mit einem wachsame Blick.

„Danke“, brachte Peter heiser hervor, als Bob Toast und Kaffee vor ihn stellte. Zunächst starrte er jedoch nur ausdruckslos darauf.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Bob mit gesenkter Stimme, obwohl die Antwort nicht offensichtlicher hätte sein können.

„Beschissen“, kam Peters eintönige Antwort. „Aber ich konnte einfach nicht wieder einschlafen.“

„Was ist gestern passiert?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter schüttelte träge den Kopf. „Wüsst' ich auch gern. Kelly bittet mich, sie in dieser Bar zu treffen, bestellt uns beiden einen Drink und sagt mir dann, dass die Hochzeit von Anfang an eine dumme Idee gewesen wäre und sie sich nicht von mir hätte überreden lassen sollen. Dann steht sie auf und geht, ohne ihr Glas angerührt zu haben oder zu bezahlen.“

„Und dann bist du sitzen geblieben und hast offensichtlich noch mehr als nur diese beiden Gläser getrunken“, stellte Justus fest.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Der Barkeeper hat unser Gespräch gehört und hat mir dann noch mehr als einen Drink ausgegeben.“

„Du hättest einen von uns anrufen sollen!“, stellte Bob besorgt fest. „Wie bist du überhaupt her gekommen?“

„Taxi, glaube ich“, murmelte Peter und nahm einen ersten vorsichtigen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Und ich wollte mir nicht von euch anhören, dass ihr es die ganze Zeit gewusst hättet. Da saß ich lieber allein an der Bar.“

Bob und Justus warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. „Keiner von uns beiden hätte irgendetwas in dieser Richtung gesagt!“, stellte Bob betroffen fest.

Jedenfalls nicht sofort, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Peter würde noch früh genug an den Punkt gelangen, an dem ihn die Wut auf Kelly überfallen würde und so lange konnten Bob und Justus ohne Probleme mit ihrer Meinung hinter dem Berg halten.

Peter lächelte gequält. „Aber ihr denkt es euch beide. Ihr habt mir beide oft genug gesagt, wie sehr Kelly sich nach der Uni verändert hätte!“

„Ihr Verhalten im Moment ist Grund genug, dass du froh sein solltest, dass die Hochzeit nicht stattfindet!“, sagte Justus kopfschüttelnd.

Peter, der gerade einen Bissen von seine Toast hatte nehmen wollen, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Warum denke ich, dass du nicht von gestern Abend sprichst?“

„Heute morgen hat das Reiseunternehmen angerufen, bei dem eure Flitterwochen gebucht sind.“ Justus warf Bob einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Die Flitterwochen, die zum Glück Bob und ich für euch gebucht und auch bezahlt haben. Kelly hat vorgegeben die Unterlagen verloren zu haben und wollte neue anfordern, einschließlich einiger Änderungen zu den Reisedaten.“

„Änderungen?“, hackte Bob nach.

Justus nickte und sah vorsichtig zu Peter „Sie wollte als erstes wissen, ob eine Abreise noch heute möglich sei. Dann wollte sie die Namen beider Reisenden ändern. Sie selbst kann ja nun nicht als Kelly Shaw fliegen und offenbar hat sie schon eine neue Begleitung für die Reise.“

Peter wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er ließ das Toast auf den Teller falle. „Bitte sagt mir, dass eine ihrer Freundinnen sie begleiten will!“, sagte er mit brechender Stimme.

Justus seufzte tief und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Peter! Aber zumindest steht damit fest, dass es nicht irgendetwas an deinem Verhalten war, dass sie plötzlich hat entscheiden lassen, dich nicht heiraten zu wollen.“

„Ach nein? Wenn sie eine Affäre hat, muss ihr offensichtlich irgendetwas bei mir fehlen!“, erwiderte Peter aufgebracht.

Justus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Fang gar nicht erst mit solchen dummen Argumenten an!“, erwiderte er aufgebracht und Bob konnte ihm nur zustimmen. „Wenn Kelly nicht glücklich mit dir war, hätte sie verflucht noch mal etwas sagen sollen, statt bis zum letzten Tag mit einem glücklichen Grinsen die Hochzeit vorzubereiten!“

Bob nickte zustimmend und biss sich ansonsten wohlweislich auf die Zunge. Er hatte vom ersten Moment an, seit Kelly zurück nach LA gekommen war, die Vermutung gehabt, dass sie Peter nicht treu war. Aber die paar Mal, die er das angesprochen hatte, hatte Peter ihn rigoros zurück gewiesen.

„Wenn die Reiseagentur dich angerufen hat, nehme ich an, dass sie Kellys Wünschen nicht gefolgt sind?“, fragte er stattdessen.

Justus lehnte sich grinsend zurück. „Oh, Kelly bekommt ihren Urlaub mit allen Überraschungen, die wir eingeplant hatten. Aber wenn sie ihre nächste Kreditkartenabrechnung bekommt, wird sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Die Reiseagentur hat ihr gesagt, sie bräuchten die Kreditkarte nur um die Aufschläge für den früheren Flug abbuchen zu können. Und sie bekommt natürlich nicht den Rabatt, den wir heraus gehandelt hatten.“

„Geschieht ihr Recht!“, stellte Bob schadenfroh fest. Sie hatten fast ein viertel des Preises erlassen bekommen. Dafür hatten sie aber auch bei vielen Riesenagenturen angefragt, bis sie eine gefunden hatten, bei der sie die Kontakte zu einem ehemaligen Klienten hatten spielen lassen können. Das war sicherlich auch der Grund, warum die Agentur Kelly auf eine Reise schicken würde, von der sie erst einmal denken würde, dass sie bereits bezahlt sei, statt sie gleich darüber zu informieren, dass die Kosten vollständig bei ihr liegen würden.

„Und die Reise, die ihr für uns geplant hattet?“, fragte Peter, der sich offenbar nicht in der Stimmung fühlte, über Kelly herzuziehen. „Bekommt ihr das Geld zurück?“

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Oder du suchst dir jemanden, der mit dir fährt und nutzt die nächsten drei Wochen, in denen du ohnehin Urlaub hast. Ich hätte ja angeboten, dass wir drei weg fahren, aber ich bekomme so kurzfristig keinen Urlaub und erst Recht nicht für drei Wochen!“, stellte Justus fest.

„Ich kann mir mit Sicherheit frei nehmen!“, sagte Bob.

„Das ist nett gemeint. Aber nach Hawaii zu fahren, während Kelly auch da ist, ist keine gute Idee. Keine Ahnung was ich tue, wenn ich sie jetzt mit diesem Typen sehe, wegen dem sie unsere Hochzeit abgesagt hat!“, widersprach Peter.

„Es ist kein Problem ein anderes Reiseziel und ein günstigeres Zimmer zu buchen“, warf Justus ein.

Peter schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf und griff wieder nach seinem Toast. „Ich weiß nicht…“

„Was du jetzt brauchst, Pete, ist eine Ablenkung, statt zu Hause zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen!“, stellte Bob fest. „Wir fahren irgendwohin, wo du schon immer hin wolltest und ich verspreche, ich mache jede Wandertour mit, auf die du gehen willst. Und nächstes Jahr machen wir zu dritt Urlaub. Ohne wandern, damit Justus auch mithalten kann!“

„Hey!“, rief Justus empört und brachte Peter damit zu einem leichten Schmunzeln.

„Wo immer ich hin will?“, hackte Peter nachdenklich nach.

Justus lehnte sich zu Bob. „Oh, oh! Jetzt hast du dir aber was eingebrockt!“

„Was ich nicht alles tue, um dir nächstes Jahr den Wanderurlaub zu ersparen!“, erwiderte Bob grinsend, froh dass Peter zumindest für den Moment von seinem Kummer abgelenkt war, auch wenn es nur wenige Minuten andauern würde.

„Wer spricht denn vom Wandern? Wandern können wir, wenn ich euch nicht sowieso schon sündhaft viel Geld zurück geben muss dafür. Geführte Tauchgänge auf den Kanaren will ich machen! Das dürfte vom Preis auch ungefähr hinkommen, oder nicht?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Justus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Das sollte passen, ja.“

„Aber wir können nicht gleich morgen los!“, warf Peter ein. „Ihr habt recht, es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich gut, wenn ich in der Zeit, in der ich sowieso Urlaub habe, wegfahre und mich von dem ganze Debakel, das sich meine Hochzeit nennt, ablenke. Aber ich kann nicht zurückkommen und all meine Sachen sind noch in der gemeinsamen Wohnung mit Kelly! Wenn sie sie bis dahin nicht einfach auf die Straße gestellt hat.“

„Andersherum wird ein Schuh daraus!“, unterbrach Justus ihn energisch. „Sie verlässt dich, dann kann sie auch ausziehen. Du hast da zuerst gewohnt!“

„Und habt ihr den Mietvertrag überhaupt ändern lassen, seit sie eingezogen ist?“, fragte Bob skeptisch.

So unzufrieden, wie Kelly immer mit der Wohnung gewesen war, zweifelte er daran, dass sie irgendeinen Mietvertrag unterschrieben hatte, wenn es viel einfacher war, ihn einfach weiter auf Peter laufen zu lassen. Allen ihren Freunden war immer klar gewesen, dass Peter und Kelly sich eine neue Wohnung suchen würden, sobald der Stress der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen überstanden war und Zeit für die Wohnungssuche blieb.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten ja nicht geplant, lange da zu bleiben.“

„Umso besser für dich“, stellte Justus lächelnd fest. „Dann hat Kelly nicht mal eine rechtliche Grundlage, sich zu beschweren. Du fährst in aller Ruhe mit Bob auf die Kanaren und wenn du wieder kommst, hast du ein neues Schloss in der Haustür und Kellys Sachen sind alle bei ihren Eltern. Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann genug Leute zusammen trommeln, damit wir nicht länger als einen Tag dafür brauchen.“

„Das geht so einfach, dass ich Kelly raus schmeiße?“, fragte Peter skeptisch.

Justus runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Warum sollte es das nicht? Oder besser gesagt: Warum soll es besser funktionieren, dass du ausziehst, als dass Kelly auszieht?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht.“

„Sie dürfte ohne dich ohnehin nicht in der Wohnung bleiben. Und wenn du dich nachher entscheidest, dass du eine andere Wohnung ohne all die Erinnerungen an sie willst, kannst du dir nach dem Urlaub immer noch in aller Ruhe eine andere suchen“, stellte Justus fest.

„Tauchurlaub auf den Kanaren hört sich gut an!“, kam Bob auf das in seinen Augen eigentlich wichtigere Thema zurück. „Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich noch tauchen kann! Ich war seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr tauchen!“

„Keine Sorge, ich geb dir auf dem Flug einen Auffrischungskurs. Und abgesehen von all den theoretischen Dingen, gehört tauchen eigentlich zu den Dingen, die man nicht vergiss“, versicherte Peter ihm.

Bob sah grinsend zu ihm. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du auf mich aufpasst!“

So kam es, dass Peter und Bob am folgenden Tag früh am Morgen im Flugzeug saßen und froh waren, das ganze Chaos in LA Justus überlassen zu können. Der schien damit überhaupt kein Problem zu haben und hatte Bob gegenüber sogar angedeutet, dass er es sehr genießen würde, Kelly das Leben schwer zu machen. Der am Ende doch von ihr zu bezahlende Urlaub war da nur der Anfang.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie Peter das Herz gebrochen hatte, hatte sie ihn auch allein auf all den Rechnungen rund um die Hochzeit sitzen gelassen. Peter war mit seinen Gedanken noch gar nicht so weit, dass er das verstanden hatte, und auch Bob hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, bis Justus es erwähnt hatte. Wenn Peter so weit war, über mehr als die Trennung an sich nachzudenken, würde Justus längst alles vorbereitet haben, um die besagten Rechnungen auf Kelly zu übertragen.

Abgesehen davon gab es in LA eine Menge Wogen zu glätten. Als sie zu dritt in Peters und Kellys Wohnung gefahren waren, um Peters Sachen für den Urlaub zu packen, hatten Kellys Eltern dort bereits auf sie gewartet. Sie waren nur schwer davon zu überzeugen gewesen, dass es tatsächlich ihre Tochter gewesen war, die die Hochzeit hatte platzen lassen.

Erst eine Kopie der von Kelly geänderten Reiseunterlagen hatte sie inne halten lassen, wenn auch noch nicht vollkommen überzeugt. Erst als sie am Abend in dem Hotel hatten anrufen können, um mit ihrer Tochter zu sprechen und die Information erhalten hatten, dass diese mit ihrem Begleiter im Moment beim Essen sei, hatten sie Peter und seinen Freunden Glauben geschenkt. Und dann waren sie auch in der Lage gewesen zu sehen, wie sehr Peter die ganze Situation mitnahm.

Sie standen letztendlich zu ihrer Tochter, unternahmen aber keinen Versuch deren Verhalten zu entschuldigen und hatte sich bereit erklärt, Justus dabei zu helfen, Kellys Sachen aus Peters Wohnung zu räumen. Aber damit blieben noch immer fast einhundert Gäste, denen erklärt werden musste, warum die Hochzeit so kurzfristig abgesagt worden war. Bob hoffte nur, dass sich all das beruhigt hatte, bis Peter und er zurück kommen würden.

Bob hatte nicht so einfach Urlaub bekommen, wie er es zunächst gehofft hatte. Das lag zum größten Teil daran, dass er fast seinen gesamten Jahresurlaub auf einmal und dann auch noch so kurzfristig hatte nehmen wollen. Aber nach viel Bitten, nachdem er die Situation etwas überdramatisiert erklärt hatte und nachdem er zugesichert hatte, mit einem ausführlichen, wenn möglich mehrteiligen Bericht über die Kanaren zurück zu kommen, war ihm der Urlaub doch gewehrt worden. Und das auch nur, weil sie weit außerhalb der üblichen Urlaubssaison waren und kaum ein anderer Mitarbeiter in der Redaktion im Moment fehlte. Reiseberichte waren nicht Bobs Stärke und auch nicht das, was er für gewöhnlich schrieb, aber Peter zu liebe hätte er fast jedes Zugeständnis gemacht.

Justus hatte es von einem Tag auf den nächsten geschafft, ihnen sowohl Unterkunft und Flug zu organisieren, als auch einen einheimischen Tauchlehrer, der ihnen Ausrüstung zu Verfügung stellen würde und ihnen versichert hatte, ihnen die besten Orte zum Tauchen zu zeigen, die sonst nur den Einheimischen bekannt waren. Bob hoffte nur, dass er dieses Versprechen auch halten konnte. Es würde auf jeden Fall helfen, Peter von seinem Liebeskummer und der Sehnsucht nach Kelly abzulenken.

Justus hatte ihnen am Flughafen noch eine Liste von Tauchzielen überreicht, die ihnen zur Auswahl stehen würde, und Bob war nicht der Glanz in Peters Augen entgangen, als er die vier Höhlentauchgänge entdeckt hatte. Auf diese würde Bob ihn ganz sicher nicht begleiten, denn seit seiner Erfahrung im Richlake wagte er sich kaum noch in abgeschlossene Räume, wenn er tauchte. Kurze Höhlen durch Felsen hindurch und stark beschädigte und damit größten Teils offene Schiffswracks waren alles, zu dem er sich seit dem hatte durchringen können. Er würde Peter und ihrem Tauchlehrer allein in diese Höhlen schicken und die Zeit nutzen, um für seinen Reisebericht zu recherchieren.

Der Flug war lang und sie mussten zwei Mal umsteigen, weil sie auf die Kürze keine bessere Verbindung mehr gefunden hatten. Aber er schien trotzdem unglaublich schnell zu vergehen, während sie über der Karte hingen, die ihnen ebenfalls Justus besorgt hatte, und darüber diskutierten, wo sie tauchen wollten und was sie außerdem eventuell noch sehen wollten. Bob war erleichtert, dass nicht ein Mal das Gespräch auf Kelly fiel, auch wenn Peters Blick hin und wieder in weite Ferne abschweifte und Bob ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in den Flieger holen musste.

Ihre Unterkunft lag in einem kleinen Hotel abseits der großen Touristenorte, dass auch über einige Bungalows zum Strand hin verfügte. In einem dieser Bungalows direkt am Strand waren sie untergebracht. Es war eine traumhaft schöne Lage, aber da es außerhalb der Saison war, waren sie auf der Anlage fast die einzigen Gäste.

Sie bekamen am Flughafen einen kleinen Mietwagen, den sie für ihren gesamten Aufenthalt behalten würde, auch wenn er nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend aussah. Noch am Abend nach ihrer Ankunft trafen sie sich mit dem Tauchlehrer am Strand vor ihrem Bungalow und gingen die Pläne für die kommenden drei Wochen durch, von denen Peter fünfzehn Tage und Bob zwölf zumindest teilweise unter Wasser verbringen würde.

Der Urlaub war aufregend und vermutlich alles, was Peter sich gewünscht hatte. Sie bekamen nicht nur unter Wasser Orte zu sehen und Geschichten zu hören, an denen vor ihnen nicht viele Touristen hatten Teilhaben können und Bob stellte fest, dass seine Recherchen sich fast von ganz allein erledigten.

Die Notizen, die er sich im Laufe des Tages machte, während er und Peter ihrem redseligen Tauchlehrer lauschten, der sich schnell zu ihrem privaten Reiseführer gemausert hatte, würden schon allein die Grundlage für viele Seiten Reisebericht bilden. Und zu so gut wie jeder Frage, ob nun zum aktuellen Leben oder zur Geschichte oder der Natur um sie herum, die Bob stellte, bekam er von ihrem Reiseführer eine ausführliche Antwort.

An jedem Abend, egal wie lang und ereignisreich der Tag gewesen war, saßen Peter und Bob zusammen am Strand und führten lange, ruhige Unterhaltungen. Der Schmerz über Kellys Zurückweisung saß tief in Peter. Aber die Wut über ihr Verhalten kam schneller, als Bob es erwartet hatte.

Die schlimmsten Momente für Bob waren, wenn Peter anfing, die Schuld für Kellys Entscheidung bei sich selbst zu suchen. Und was Bob auch tat, er konnte Peter nie ganz davon überzeugen, dass es nichts gab, dass er hätte sehen oder hätte ändern müssen. Wenn es Dinge gegeben hatte, mit denen Kelly in der Beziehung unglücklich gewesen war, dann hätte sie mit Peter, den sie doch angeblich so sehr liebte und unbedingt hatte heiraten wollen, darüber reden müssen. Als die zweite Woche ihres Urlaubs sich dem Ende neigte, hatte Bob keine Ahnung mehr, wie oft er diesen Satz bereits wiederholt hatte.

Es war der Abend des dritten Tages, den Bob allein in ihrem Hotel geblieben war, während Peter in Höhlen getaucht war, in die Bob vermutlich schon vor seinen Erfahrungen in Richlake nicht hinein geschwommen wäre, als ihr Gespräch sich in eine Richtung drehte, die Bob für einen Moment sehr aus der Bahn warf und ihn die ganze Nacht danach wach liegen ließ.

Sie saßen nebeneinander am Strand, so dass die Wellen regelmäßig über ihre Füßen schwabten, und hatten jeder eine Flasche Limonade in der Hand. (Nach Peters Eskapade am Abend vor der geplanten Hochzeit hatte Bob darauf bestanden, dass sie beide für den ganzen Urlaub keinen Alkohol anrührten.) Es war längst dunkel, aber es war eine warme und laue Nacht.

Sie hatten beide schon eine ganze Weile nur dem Rauschen der Wellen gelauscht, als Peter plötzlich das Wort ergriff: „Weiß du, Kelly hat mir oft vorgeworfen, ich würde zu viel Zeit damit verbringen, der verpassten Chance mit dir nachzutrauern. Vielleicht hätte mir das zu denken geben müssen!“

Bob starrte auf die Wellen und wusste nichts darauf zu erwiderten. Das war etwas, bei dem sie sehr sorgfältig darauf achteten, nicht darüber zu sprechen, weil es zu kompliziert und aus Bobs Sicht noch immer zu schmerzhaft war. Manchmal war er noch immer erstaunt, dass diese wenigen Wochen im letzten Semester und seine Entscheidung, dass zu viel auf dem Spiel stand, wenn er sich auf eine Beziehung mit Peter einließ, ihrer Freundschaft nicht einmal einen Kratzer zugefügt hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihre Gründe dafür waren unsere alte Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen, aber meine waren am Anfang die falschen und ich bin mir nicht einmal selbst sicher, ob sie sich je wirklich geändert haben!“, stellte Peter leise fest. „Vielleicht hat sie das mehr gespürt, als ich bemerkt habe.“

Bob sah von der Seite zu seinem Freund. „Was waren deine Gründe?“ Er brachte es kaum fertig, diese Frage auszusprechen.

„Ich dachte, zu dem Vertrauten, das ich mit Kelly hatte, zurück zu kehren, würde mir helfen über deine Zurückweisung hinweg zu kommen. Und es schien sich danach wirklich alles so perfekt zusammen zu fügen! Dachte ich zumindest bis vor zweieinhalb Wochen“, erklärte Peter.

Bob holte tief Luft. „Ich hatte Angst um unsere Freundschaft“, sagte er zögern. Sie hatten nie wirklich darüber gesprochen. „Ich konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, was geschehen würde, wenn eine Beziehung zwischen uns nicht funktioniert und unsere Freundschaft darüber in die Brüche gehen würde.“ Er wandte den Blick ab. „Und dann kam Kelly zurück und du warst plötzlich wieder mit ihr zusammen. Und ich sah darin nur meine Ängste bestätigt, dass das mit uns beiden nicht funktioniert hätte.“

„Heißt das, wenn ich nicht wieder mit Kelly ausgegangen wäre, sondern versucht hätte, dich doch noch zu überzeugen, dass du dich dann irgendwann hättest überzeugen lassen?“, wollte Peter zögernd wissen.

Bob hob die Schultern und antwortete mit einem unbestimmten: „Vielleicht.“

Tatsächlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Peter mit genug Ausdauer und Geduld seine Ängste hätte überwinden können. Erst Recht, wenn er dafür Kelly hätte links liegen lassen, die nun einmal schon immer unumstritten Peters Traumfrau gewesen war. Aber das alles lag in längst vergangenen Zeiten.

„In … In einem Punkt hatte Kelly Recht, ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht, was ich hätte anders machen können, oder was ich falsch gemacht hatte, dass du … Und ich habe nie wirklich aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, was hätte sein können. Selbst als Kelly zu mir zog und wir ernsthafte Pläne für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft gemacht haben. Ich meine, ich hatte es abgehackt und mich mit dem zufrieden gegeben, was ich hatte, zumindest dachte ich das. Aber darüber nachgedacht habe ich trotzdem.“ Peter schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Kein Wunder, dass ich Kelly nicht glücklich machen konnte. Ich dachte nur, mit ein bisschen Zeit könnten wir uns wieder richtig in einander verlieben. Und für den Anfang würde das Echo unserer Liebe aus der Schule reichen.“

„Ich war mir von Anfang an nicht sicher, ob Kelly wirklich wieder in den Raum LA zurückgekommen war, weil sie dich immer noch geliebt hat und dich zurück wollte, so wie sie es immer behauptet hat!“, stellte Bob leise fest. „Aber ich hielt das für meine Eifersucht und dachte, dass ich sie deswegen viel zu kritisch betrachte. Und du dachtest das ja offenbar auch.“

Peter schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. „Ich dachte nie, dass du eifersüchtig seist!“

„Hörte sich aber so an, als ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich sie mit einem anderen Kerl gesehen habe“, murmelte Bob abweisend.

„Das tut mir Leid!“, sagte Peter ernst. „Und nicht nur, weil du offensichtlich Recht hattest. Ich wollte nur einfach nicht wahr haben, dass das schon wieder passiert. Wir hatten doch gerade erst ein paar Tage vorher über die Möglichkeit einer gemeinsamen Familie gesprochen. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass du dich geirrt haben musstest.“

„Moment!“, unterbrach Bob ihn energisch. „Schon wieder?“

Peter seufzte. „Als wir entschieden haben, dass die Fernbeziehung nicht funktioniert…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei dem Telefonat da hat sie mir erzählt, sie hätte jemanden kennen gelernt und die Versuchung sei einfach zu groß, gerade weil wir nur noch so wenig Kontakt hätten. Sie hat mir damals und auch später immer versichert, dass bis zu diesem Telefonat mit mir zwischen ihnen nie etwas gewesen wäre. Aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass das nicht ganz stimmt.“

Bob starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Und trotzdem hast du dich auf eine zweite Beziehung mit ihr eingelassen?“

Peter zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Ich dachte wirklich, es könnte funktionieren. Ziemlich dumm, was?“

Hirnrissig und idiotisch und verzweifelt waren die Worte, die Bob dazu einfielen. Aber es war die Wut auf Kelly, die da aus ihm brechen wollte, nicht auf Peter, also biss er sich auf die Zunge und schwieg. Und zum Teil war da auch Wut auf sich selbst. Er konnte seine eigenen Ängste und Befürchtungen mittlerweile kaum noch nachvollziehen und wo könnten Peter und er jetzt sein, wenn er sich damals nicht von ihnen hätte leiten lassen? Eines war sicher: Zumindest wäre Peter der Schmerz und die Demütigung erspart geblieben, von Kelly am Abend vor der Hochzeit sitzen gelassen worden zu sein.

„Denkst du … Ich meine … Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel darüber nachgedacht, dass Kelly nicht die einzige war, die gelogen hat. Ich habe zwar in erster Linie mich selbst belogen, aber am Ergebnis ändert das ja auch nichts“, stelle Peter zögern fest. Er atmete tief durch. „Glaubst du, da ist noch eine Chance? Für uns beide, meine ich.“

Bob sah ihn einen langen Moment an, bevor er heftig den Kopf schüttelte, hauptsächlich um für sich selbst einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, nicht in Antwort auf Peters Frage.

Peter wandte verlegen und betroffen den Blick ab. „Entschuldige!“, murmelte er, dann sprang er auf. „Ich geh wohl besser ins Bett, bevor ich noch irgendwelchen…“

Bob war genauso schnell auf den Beinen. „Warte, Pete! Jetzt gerade wäre das das absolut dümmste, was wir beide tun könnten. Du bist viel zu verletzt von dem, was Kelly getan hat, um generell irgendwelche wichtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und ich bin nicht bereit, dein Trostpreis zu sein oder unsere Freundschaft darüber zu gefährden.“

„Wenn jemals jemand ein Trostpreis war, dann Kelly“, warf Peter leise ein. „Ich dachte, das hätte ich gerade lang und breit erklärt.“

Bob lächelte schwach. „Ja.“ Dann holte er tief Luft. „Wenn du das in ein paar Wochen immer noch willst … Wenn du nicht mehr jeden Tag an Kelly denkst und dich fragst, was hätte sein können, wenn ihr geheiratet hättet, und du dann immer noch … Ich habe vier Jahre auf dich gewartete, Peter. Ein paar Monate mehr wird an meinen Gefühlen für dich nichts ändern! Komm über deine Trauer wegen der Trennung von Kelly hinweg und entscheide dann, was du willst.“

Peter biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er Bob unsicher musterte. „Wirklich?“

„Ich warte auf dich, versprochen!“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd.

Der Rest des Urlaubs verging, ohne dass sie noch einmal darüber sprachen oder es auch nur erwähnten. Trotzdem hatte Bob das Gefühl, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Oder vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er wieder auf all die kleinen Gesten, die Anspielungen und das Flirten achtete, das im Grunde noch während der Schule zwischen ihnen entstanden und seit dem nie mehr verschwunden war. Er hatte diese Dinge sehr bewusst ignoriert, seit Kelly zurückgekehrt war und nun schienen sie ihn geradezu zu erschlagen.

Wenn Justus etwas von den Veränderungen zwischen seinen Freunden bemerkte, sagte er nichts dazu, als er sie bei ihrer Heimkehr vom Flughafen abholte. Er fuhr sie zu Peters Wohnung, wo sie zu dritt die Nacht verbrachten. Weder Justus noch Bob wollten Peter die erste Konfrontation mit Kelly allein durchstehen lassen und sie würde in der selben Nacht aus ihrem Urlaub zurückkehren.

Als sie dann in der Nacht vor der Tür stand, wurden weder Peter noch Bob von ihrem Klingeln wach, so erschöpft waren sie von der langen Heimreise. Justus berichtete ihnen am Morgen in aller Ausführlichkeit von dem Theater, dass sie gemacht hatte, als er ihr erklärt hatte, dass all ihre Sachen bei ihren Eltern waren. Offenbar hatte es eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie den Rückzug angetreten hatte und sich für den Moment geschlagen gegeben hatte.

Erst am folgenden Morgen, als Justus Bob nach Hause fuhr, ließ er sich anmerken, dass ihm die Veränderung zwischen seinen Freunden keinesfalls entgangen war. „So, du und Peter?“, begann er, nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten.

Bob seufzte. „Konntest du wirklich keinen Urlaub nehmen oder wolltest du uns einfach nur Zeit zu zweit geben?“

Justus warf ihm einen kurzen, empörten Blick zu. „Wenn ich Urlaub bekommen hätte, dann wäre ich mitgekommen!“, stellte er ernst fest. „Ich weiß es besser, als euch beide direkt verkuppeln zu wollen, wenn Peter so eine hässliche Trennung hinter sich hat! Und ich habe darauf vertraut, dass du das auch besser weißt.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er mit ruhigerer Stimme fort fuhr: „Und trotzdem habe ich mich die ganze Nacht fragen müssen, ob ihr beide schon wieder auf die selbe Katastrophe zusteuert, wie vor vier Jahren.“

Bob warf seinem Freund einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wir haben im Urlaub viel miteinander geredet, das war aber auch alles.“

„Nur über Kelly oder auch über euch?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Peter fing damit an und es gab auch nur dieses eine Gespräch dazu. Und ich weiß weder, was ich davon halten soll, noch ob er es wirklich ernst gemeint hat!“, erwiderte Bob unbehaglich.

Justus seufzte tief. „Muss ich dir alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen?“

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er müsste erst einmal über den Scheiß mit Kelly hinweg kommen. Und wenn er dann immer noch bereit ist, mir eine zweite Chance zu geben, bin ich da. Ich habe vier Jahre ohne jede Hoffnung auf eine zweite Chance gewartet. Ein paar Monate mehr, während ich jetzt tatsächlich begründete Hoffnung haben kann … Als wir dieses Gespräch geführt haben, dachte ich es würde im Vergleich zu vorher der reinste Spaziergang sein.“

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Justus besorgt.

Bob schnaubte. „Du hast es doch gesehen! Es ist wie vorher.“

Und er musste nicht erklären, dass „vorher“ die Zeit beschrieb, bevor er entschieden hatte, dass es ein zu großes Risiko war mit seinem besten Freund auszugehen; die Zeit, in der es geradezu wie eine natürlich Entwicklung erschienen war, in welche Richtung die Freundschaft zwischen Peter und Bob sich bewegte; bevor Bob begonnen hatte, all das viel zu sehr zu analysieren und sich darüber in schier unüberwindbaren Zweifeln verloren hatte.

„Wie soll ich geduldig warten, wenn Peter ununterbrochen mit mir flirtet?“

„Das geht nicht nur von ihm aus!“, gab Justus zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Bob. „Aber ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen.“

„Weiß du, es ist so lange her, dass ihr damit angefangen habt, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wann das war. Ihr habt es nur jahrelang einfach selbst nicht gemerkt. Und in den letzten vier Jahren war es genauso. Ihr habt immer noch genauso viel miteinander geflirtet, wie vorher, ihr habt es nur selbst überhaupt nicht wahr genommen!“, stellte Justus fest.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Ernsthaft?“

Justus seufzte. „Wirklich!“, versicherte er. „Und ich weiß bis heute nicht, was vor vier Jahren eigentlich schief gelaufen ist!“

„Ich war ein Idiot“, stellte Bob fest.

Justus schnaubte. „So viel weiß ich dann gerade noch selbst, auch wenn Peter eine sehr viel nettere Weise gewählt hat, das zu sagen.“

„Du hast mit Peter darüber gesprochen?“, wollte Bob erstaunt wissen.

Justus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich habe auch versucht dich danach zu fragen, nur dass du dieses Thema absolut abgeblockt hast!“

Bob verzog das Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid!“

„Ja, das sollte es auch!“, stimmte Justus ihm zu.

„Ich war der festen Überzeugung damals, eine Beziehung zwischen Peter und mir könnte früher oder später nur schief gehen. Und dass das dann letztendlich auch unsere Freundschaft zerstören würde!“, erklärte Bob leise.

„Und jetzt siehst du das anders?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Bob atmete tief durch. „Offenbar haben weder vier Jahre noch Peters Beziehung mit Kelly für einen von uns beiden etwas an unseren Gefühlen füreinander geändert. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht trotzdem noch Angst davor habe, dass eine Beziehung mit Peter katastrophal schief gehen könnte.“ Bob biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. „Aber dieses Mal bin ich bereit, daran zu arbeiten, diese Angst zu überwinden, statt mich davon abschrecken zu lassen.“

„Das heißt, du wartest jetzt bis Peter in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten zu dir kommt. Und dann?“, fragte Justus.

„Bis dahin habe ich mir etwas einfallen lassen, um mich für meine Feigheit vor vier Jahren zu entschuldigen“, sagte Bob ernst, ehe sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Und den Rest finden Peter und ich dann schon zusammen heraus.“

„Und wenn Peter irgendwann über diese miese Trennung von Kelly hinweg ist und nicht zu dir kommt?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. Über dieses Szenario dachte er nicht so gerne nach, auch wenn er sich dieser Möglichkeit trotz des hoffnungsvollen Gesprächs mit Peter nur all zu bewusst war. „Dann muss ich mir etwa einfallen lassen, um ihn zurück zu gewinnen.“

„Solltest du besser ohnehin!“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Und nur um das klar zu stellen: Wenn einer von euch beiden das noch einmal versaut, drehe ich dieses Mal euch beiden den Hals um!“

Bob grinste. „Ich werd's mir merken!“

Bob dachte in den folgenden Tagen und Wochen viel darüber nach, was Justus zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte sich nie selbst die Zeit genommen, darüber nachzudenken, wann der Ton zwischen Peter und ihm sich verändert hatte. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass es irgendwann am Anfang des letzten Semesters geschehen sei, kurz bevor er selbst es bemerkt hatte.

Mit Justus Hinweis darauf fiel Bob jetzt im Nachhinein auf, dass es schon lange vorher vertraute Anspielungen zwischen ihm und Peter gegeben hatte, die von Außenstehenden als Flirt angesehen werden konnten, selbst wenn Peter und Bob es nicht so meinten. Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger war er sich auch darüber sicher, ob es nicht doch tatsächlich von Anfang an so gemeint gewesen war.

Nach einer Weile und jeder Menge Kopfschmerzen beschloss Bob, das Thema für sich ruhen zu lassen. Er musste nicht heraus finden, seit wann genau ihre Freundschaft im Grunde mehr als das war, um zu wissen, dass es allerhöchste Zeit war, daraus auch Taten folgen zu lassen. Er musste nur warten, bis Peters Wunden soweit verheilt waren, bis sie eine neue Beziehung nicht mehr beeinträchtigen würden. Und das schien zu Bobs großer Erleichterung zügiger voran zu gehen, als er zunächst erwartet hatte.

Kurz nach der Rückkehr aus dem Urlaub folgte für Peter auf die Trauer um seine Beziehung die Wut auf Kelly. Und das war auch gut so, denn Kelly hatte ihr letztes Wort noch nicht gesprochen. Es war sowohl Justus und Bob als auch Peter ein Rätsel warum, aber Kelly schien es darauf ausgelegt zu haben, Peter so viel Schaden wie möglich zuzufügen.

Die Absage der Hochzeit nur einen Abend vor dem Termin und die Inanspruchnahme der Hochzeitsreise war nur der erste Schritt gewesen. Der zweite Schritt, Peter aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung zu schmeißen, war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verteilt gewesen.

Kurz darauf ging Kelly dazu über, in ihrem gemeinsamen Freundeskreis verleumderische Lügen zu verbreiten: Peter hätte sie am laufenden Band betrogen und er sei es, der die Hochzeit abgesagt hätte. Er hätte sie unter Androhung von Gewalt aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung gejagt und ihr nur diejenigen ihrer Sachen ausgehändigt, die er weder behalten wollte noch zu Geld machen könnte.

Und die Liste ging immer so weiter. Wurde sie einer Lüge überführt, tauchte die nächste Geschichte auf. Keine der Geschichten hielt sich lange, aber hätten die Wut und der Ärger auf Kelly nicht eine Schutzschicht dagegen um Peter gebildet, hätte er sich all das viel zu sehr zu Herzen genommen, dessen waren Justus und Bob sich sicher.

Sie verbrachten viele Abende zu dritt, etwas das vorher sehr selten geworden war, seit Peter und Kelly wieder zusammen gewesen waren. Justus und Bob taten alles, um Peter von der Situation mit Kelly abzulenken. Das gelang ihnen nicht immer, nicht zuletzt weil niemand wusste, warum Kelly so unvorstellbar sauer auf Peter war, dass sie einfach keine Ruhe geben konnte und immer noch versuchte, etwas zum Nachtreten zu finden. Und so oft Bob und Justus ihn auch versuchten davon abzuhalten, Peter suchte den Fehler, der zu der ganzen Misere geführt hatte, immer noch nur bei sich.

Es war fast auf den Tag genau zwei Monate nach der geplatzten Hochzeit, als Bob das erste Mal seit dem auf Kelly traf, ohne dass jemand aus ihrem gemeinsamen Freundeskreis – der ohnehin immer kleiner wurde, weil Kelly nach und nach alle Freunde mit ihren Lügen vertrieb – bei ihm war. Sie saß mit einem Mann, den Bob nicht kannte, an einem Tisch vor einem Café. Bob hatte sie schon von Weitem entdeckt und vorgehabt, sie überhaupt nicht zu beachten, weil er nach dem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nur nach Hause wollte.

Doch Kelly hatte andere Pläne.

„Spioniert ihr mir jetzt hinterher?“, rief sie aufgebracht, kaum dass sie ihn entdeckte. Der Mann in ihrer Begleitung musterte Bob misstrauisch und alarmiert.

Bob blieb mit einem tiefen Seufzen stehen. „Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit mit deinem Leben zu vergeuden. Ich kann kaum etwas dafür, wenn du dir für dein Date ausgerechnet eines der drei Cafés suchst, die auf meinem Heimweg von der Arbeit liegen.“

„Bist du der Typ, der mit Kellys Geld abgehauen ist?“, wollte der fremde Mann finster wissen.

Bob sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Niemand ist mit Kellys Geld abgehauen“, stellte er fest. „Bist du der Typ, mit dem sie in die Flitterwochen gefahren ist, die ich für sie und meinen besten Freund geplant hatte, bevor sie ihn hat sitzen lassen?“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte der Fremde perplex.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Warst du vor ein paar Wochen mit Kelly auf Hawaii?“

„Woher weißt du das?“, wollte der andere aufgebracht wissen.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe diese Reise geplant“, stellte Bob fest. „Als Hochzeitsgeschenk für sie und meinen besten Freund! Bevor sie die Hochzeit hat platzen lassen.“ Er sah zu Kelly. „Hast du eigentlich schon einen Blick auf deine Kreditkartenabrechnung geworfen?“

Den Zorn über ihr Gesicht fahren zu sehen, war mehr Genugtuung, als Bob erwartet hatte. „Ich werde das bestimmt nicht bezahlen!“

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass Justus und ich dich einfach so in diesen Urlaub fahren lassen?“, wollte Bob wissen. „Dir hätte doch wirklich klar sein sollen, dass wir alte Kontakte genutzt haben, um diese Reise zu organisieren und dass wir sofort über deine Änderungswünsche informiert wurden!“

Er wandte sich an den Mann an ihrem Tisch. „An deiner Stelle würde ich wirklich gut darüber nachdenken, ob ich mit einer Frau zusammen sein will, die ihren Verlobten aus reiner Boshaftigkeit am Abend vor der Hochzeit sitzen lässt, um mit einem anderen Kerl in die Flitterwochen zu fahren!“ Bob sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wie lange hat sie Peter mit dir betrogen?“

Der Mann sah langsam zu Kelly. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie verlobt war.“

„Wie lange bist du schon mit ihr zusammen?“, formulierte Bob um.

„Fast ein halbes Jahr“, bekam er dieses Mal als Antwort.

„Damit bist du der dritte, mit dem sie Peter betrogen hat. Das heißt, der dritte, von dem wir wissen. Das schafft keine sehr gute Prognose für deine eigene Beziehung mit ihr, findest du nicht?“, fragte Bob.

„Du musst reden!“, fuhr Kelly au. „Seit wann genau hat Peter mich denn mit dir betrogen? Oder besser gesagt, wann hat er mich mal nicht mit dir betrogen?“

Für einen Moment war Bob tatsächlich sprachlos. „Darum geht es? Du glaubst, Peter wäre dir untreu gewesen? Peter und ich haben die Grenzen der Freundschaft bisher nie überschritten. Aber deine miese Aktion hat wenigstens dafür gesorgt, dass wir beide in dieser Hinsicht eine zweite Chance bekommen!“

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?“, wollte Kelly spöttisch wissen.

„Mir ist letztendlich egal, was du glaubst, Kelly. Vor vier Jahren habe ich gezögert und deshalb hat Peter sich für dich entschieden. Jetzt bist du weg und ich habe glücklicherweise eine zweite Chance, die ich dieses Mal nicht verstreichen lassen werde!“, stellte Bob fest.

Kelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr beide nicht schon seit der High School ständig im Bett gelandet seid! Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum Peter sich hier die ganze Zeit mit dir amüsieren durfte, er aber einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht hat, kaum, dass ich mir in der Uni einen kleinen Zeitvertreib gesucht hatte.“

Bob sah sie finster an. „Wenn du wirklich glaubst, Peter wäre in der Lage, jemanden zu betrügen, den er liebt, dann hast du dir nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn wirklich kennen zu lernen. Und für die lange Zeit, die ihr zusammen wart, ist das wirklich erbärmlich. Peter hätte weder dir noch mir eine Affäre angetan! Er hätte dich geheiratet, weil er dich liebt und dich für den Rest eures Lebens auf Händen getragen und seine Gefühle für mich für immer ignoriert. Es ist dein Pech, das du das so bereitwillig weggeworfen hast.“

Kelly verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du lügst!“

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?“, wollte Bob kopfschüttelnd wissen. „Wenn ich wirklich die ganzen Jahre eine Affäre mit Peter hinter deinem Rücken gehabt hätte, würde ich dir dann nicht viel eher freudestrahlend unter die Nase reiben, dass ich ihn jetzt endlich für mich habe?“

„Wenn du die ganze Zeit dachtest, dieser Peter hätte eine Affäre, noch dazu mit einem anderen Mann, warum hast du der Hochzeit dann überhaupt erst zugestimmte?“, wollte Kellys Begleiter wissen.

„Weil ich ihm zeigen wollte, wie es sich anfühlt, sein ganzes Leben nach einer anderen Person zu planen und sich darauf zu freuen und dann wegen so etwas banalem fallen gelassen zu werden!“, zischte Kelly wütend.

Bob hob die Augenbrauen. „Du bist ja vollkommen verrückt!“

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit diese Sache zwischen dir und Peter akzeptiert, aber kaum suche ich mir jemanden, der mein Bett wärmt, während wir beide an unterschiedlichen Enden des Landes studieren, ist es plötzlich das größte Verbrechen überhaupt!“, fuhr Kelly auf. „Ich hatte all meine Pläne auf ihn ausgerichtet und er konnte sich nicht einmal entscheiden, in der selben Stadt wie ich zu studieren? Da hätte er mir ja doch wenigstens die selben Rechte wie sich selbst einräumen können!“

Bob schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Weiß du was, ich habe keine Lust mehr, mit dir darüber zu diskutieren. Wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist, dann lässt du Peter in Zukunft in Ruhe und hörst auf, weitere Lügen über ihn zu verbreiten. Außer du willst, dass wir alle herausfinden, wie erfolgreich Justus wirklich dabei sein kann, jemanden das Leben zu ruinieren.“

Er wartete keine Antwort ab, ehe er sich abwandte und den Weg zur U-Bahn fort setzte. Als er die Treppen herunterlief, warf er einen Blick zurück und sah Kelly mit ihrem Begleiter streiten. Wenn Bob das Minenspiel des anderen Mannes richtig gedeutet hatte, hatte Kelly einen weiteren Freund weniger. Ihr Plan, der offenbar als perfide Rache gedacht gewesen war, war gehörig nach hinten los gegangen.

Obwohl Bob Bedenken wegen Peters Reaktion darauf hatte, erzählte er seinem Freund noch am selben Abend, was er von Kelly erfahren hatte. Er hatte befürchtet, Peter würde sich Kellys Anschuldigungen zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen, nachdem er in den letzten Wochen immer wieder die Schuld für ihre plötzliche Trennung von ihm bei sich gesucht hatte. Doch stattdessen schien es ihm zu helfen, den nächsten Schritt dahin zu tun, mit Kelly und der Beziehung zu ihr abzuschließen.

Ihr mangelndes Vertrauen in ihn und das sie ihm trotz der so langen gemeinsamen Zeit so falsch einschätze, schienen ihn endlich zu der Erkenntnis zu bringen, dass er nichts hätte tun können, um die Trennung zu verhindern. Und Kellys Eingeständnis, dass sie von Anfang an geplant hatte, ihn bei der Hochzeit sitzen zu lassen, überzeugte ihn, dass er letztendlich vor einem riesigen Fehler bewahrt worden war.

Doch das alles änderte nichts daran, dass Peter das Herz gebrochen worden war. Kelly mochte daran gescheitert sein, Peter den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen und ihn vollkommen zerstört zurück zu lassen, weil sie die Unterstützung seiner Freunde unterschätzt hatte. Aber sie hatte trotzdem tiefe Wunden bei Peter hinterlassen, die Zeit brauchen würden, um zu heilen.

Bob hätte nichts lieber getan, als Peter dabei mit allem, was er hatte zu helfen, aber er wusste, dass ihnen beiden das auf lange Sicht nicht gut tun würde. Er musste der Freund bleiben, der er all die Jahre über gewesen war, bis Peter bereit für mehr war, auch wenn es schwer war und Peter selbst es oft nicht einfacher machte.

Es war etwas mehr als drei Monate nach seiner Begegnung mit Kelly, als das Warten für Bob unverhofft ein Ende fand. Kelly hatte endlich Ruhe gegeben. Angeblich hatte sie einen Job in San Francisco angeboten bekommen, aber alle in ihrem Freundeskreis waren sich darin einig, dass es eine Flucht aus LA war, nachdem die Freundschaften zu fast allen, die sie hier kannte, irreparablen Schaden erlitten hatten.

Bob war froh, dass sie sich seine Warnung offenbar zu Herzen genommen hatte, denn er hatte nicht wirklich herausfinden wollen, wie weit Justus bereit gewesen wäre, gegen sie vorzugehen. Es war gruselig genug gewesen, zuzusehen, wie er sein profundes Wissen über ihre Gesetze und die Schlupflöcher darin genutzt hatte, um nur die Pläne zu machen, Kellys das Leben schwer zu machen.

Kellys Rückzug aus LA hatte für Peter Ruhe und Entspannung gebracht. In den ersten paar Tagen, nachdem klar gewesen war, dass Kelly sie von jetzt an tatsächlich in Ruhe lassen würde, hatte Bob in allem, was Peter tat, eine Entspannung und Leichtigkeit sehen können, die seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen war, selbst vor der Trennung. Es gab danach viele Situationen, in denen es Bob unendlich schwer fiel, sich zurück zu halten. Von einem Tag auf den anderen verbrachte er wieder fast all seine freie Zeit zusammen mit Peter, so wie es in den letzten beiden Semestern an der Uni gewesen war.

Es geschah an einem Abend, an dem sie zusammen Joggen gewesen waren. Das war eine der Traditionen, die sie während des Studiums etabliert und mit Kellys Rückkehr wieder aufgegeben hatten. Sie hatten sie wieder aufgegriffen, kurz nachdem sie aus dem Urlaub zurück gekommen waren und gingen seit dem wenigstens einmal in der Woche zusammen Joggen. Meistens holte Bob Peter ab, sie fuhren aus der Stadt raus zu den verschiedenen Strecken, die Peter im Laufe der Jahre entdeckt hatte, und fuhren zurück zu Peter, um dort, nachdem jeder von ihnen geduscht hatte, den Abend ruhig ausklingen zu lassen.

An diesem Abend war an dieser Routine nichts anders gewesen, deshalb wurde Bob vollkommen davon überrascht, als Peter sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu ihm umdrehte, kaum dass sie seine Wohnung betreten hatten.

„Ich will nicht länger warten!“, sagte Peter leise, zog Bob zu sich und küsste ihn.

Bob erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe er sich gegen Peter lehnte und sich vollkommen in dem Kuss verlor. Es war ein ruhiger und sanfter Kuss, nicht stürmisch und hitzig, wie Bob es sich in den letzten Wochen immer wieder vorgestellt hatte. Und Peters Lippen auf seinen zu spüren war so viel intensiver und elektrisierender, als in seinen über die Jahre unweigerlich verblassten Erinnerungen. Binnen Sekunden verschwand in Bob jeder Wille, über Peters Entscheidung zu diskutieren, obwohl ein leiser, nagender Zweifel blieb.

„Es tut mir Leid“, murmelte Peter.

Bob runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Was?“

„Ich hätte damals nicht so schnell aufgeben dürfen!“, sagte Peter zögernd. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vor vier Jahren nicht versucht habe, deine Meinung zu ändern, statt mich mit deiner Entscheidung zu arrangieren.“

Bob konnte das erleichterte Seufzen nicht zurück halten. „Wir haben uns beide damals nicht unbedingt mit Ruhm bekleckert! Mir tut es Leid, dass ich meine Angst damals habe die Oberhand gewinnen lassen!“ Er lächelte sanft. „Aber es bringt uns wirklich nicht weiter, wenn wir das immer zur Sprache bringen!“

„Ich weiß!“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben. Ich habe dich damals geliebt und es hat sich nichts daran geändert.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd. „Aber ich finde, wir sollten beide duschen, ehe wir dieses Gespräch hier fortsetzen.“ Er lehnte sich in Widerspruch zu seinen Worten nach vorn um Peter in einen weiteren Kuss zu verwickeln.

„Zusammen?“, fragte Peter grinsend.

Bob verdrehte die Augen, musste aber ebenfalls grinsen. „Lass uns lieber nichts überstürzen!“

„Spielverderber!“, murmelte Peter schmunzelnd, riss sich nach einem dritten Kuss aber doch los und verschwand im Bad.

Bob blieb im Flur an die Wand gelehnt stehen und starrte auf die Tür, durch die Peter verschwunden war. Für ein paar Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, der nur zu verführerischen Einladung seines Freundes doch zu folgen. Sie schlichen seit Jahren umeinander herum, was gab es da schon noch zu überstürzen? Aber schließlich gewannen doch Vorsicht und Unsicherheit die Oberhand. Sie hatten Zeit, es gab keinen Grund dafür, irgendetwas zu überstürzen.

Es erschien Bob wie eine Ewigkeit, ehe Peter endlich aus dem Bad kam, nur in Boxershorts und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er Bob an genau der Stelle vorfand, an der er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Bob stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss, bevor er selbst eilig im Bad und unter der Dusche verschwand.

Als er nach nur wenigen Minuten das Bad wieder verließ, fand er Peter ausgestreckt auf der Couch. Peter hob die Decke an, die er über sich ausgebreitet hatte, kaum dass er Bob entdeckte und dieser folgte der stummen Einladung mit einem breiten Lächeln. Peter schlang seine Arme und damit auch die Decke um Bob, noch bevor er ganz neben ihm lag.

„Ich lass dich nie wieder los!“, stellte Peter leise fest.

Bob lehnte seinen Kopf lächelnd gegen Peters Schulter. „Keine Einwände dagegen“, murmelte er glücklich.

„Hast du Pläne für jetzt, wo das Warten vorbei ist?“, wollte Peter sanft wissen.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Pläne. Na gut, außer dem einen. Aber das wird eine Überraschung und dafür muss ich noch einiges vorbereiten. Also musst du dich noch ein paar Wochen gedulden.“ Er drehte den Kopf, bis er Peters Blick einfangen konnte. „Aber jede Menge Hoffnungen und Wünsche für ein hoffentlich sehr langes, gemeinsames Leben. - Du?“

„Überraschung?“, hakte Peter zunächst nach.

Bob grinste. „Geduld ist eine Tugend, mein Freund!“ Es war, wie er zu Justus nach dem Urlaub gesagt hatte: Er fühlte sich noch immer, als hätte er etwas gut zu machen, nachdem sein Rückzieher ihn und Peter vier Jahre gekostet hatte.

Peter lächelte. „Ein langes, gemeinsames Leben deckt sich absolut mit meinen Vorstellungen.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und seufzte. „Ich habe nur überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie wir von hier aus weitergehen sollen, ohne wieder alles zu vermasseln.“

„Ich denke, wir sollten es einfach auf uns zukommen lassen“, erwiderte Bob. „Das hat vor vier Jahren doch einwandfrei funktioniert, bevor ich kalte Füße bekommen habe.“

„Und jetzt gibt es keine kalten Füße mehr?“, hakte Peter vorsichtig nach.

„Nein!“, versicherte Bob mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Ich lass dich auch nicht wieder los, nur damit das klar ist! Damals hat sich alles so problemlos und natürlich zwischen uns zusammen gefügt. Ich kannte das von meinen vorherigen Beziehung nicht und das hat mich ins Grübeln gebracht. Ich dachte damals, das wäre ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass früher oder später ein riesengroßer Knall kommen würde, der alles zwischen uns kaputt macht. Einschließlich unsere Freundschaft.“

„Aber das fürchtest du jetzt nicht mehr“, stellte Peter zögern fest, nicht ganz eine Frage, obwohl es fast so klang.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich bin mit der Zeit ein bisschen klüger geworden. Und ich habe Vertrauen in uns, dass wir zusammen alles überstehen können, so wie wir es bisher immer getan haben. Vielleicht hin und wieder mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Justus.“

„Ich durfte mir einen langen Vortrag von Justus anhören“, berichtete Peter schmunzelnd. „Der sich darauf zusammen fassen lässt, dass er uns beiden den Hals umdreht, wenn wir das hier vermasseln.“

„Sag ich ja, mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Justus“, sagte Bob grinsend. „Ich habe das auch von ihm zu hören bekommen. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir ihm dieses Mal keinen Grund geben werden, diese Drohung wahr zu machen!“


End file.
